


Parents' Night

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Blood, Family Drama, Fluff and Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Mantaro introduces Kevin to his family.After mistaking the situation, Suguru invites Robin to join them.





	Parents' Night

“This is weird,” said Kevin.

A servant coughed from the distance. He stood at the entrance to the grand hall, with his arms folded and his eyes burning from behind his mask, and Kevin – with a loud scoff – threw up his arms and feigned a lunge forward, causing the young man to pale and squeal. Kevin chuckled, while the servant scarpered far away and out of sight. A small commotion broke out almost out-of-earshot. A smile broke out over his face . . .

. . . _‘that man is far too vulgar’ . . . ‘has no one taught him any manners?’ . . . ‘it’s hardly suitable for a palace, and I resent having to bow to someone like that’. . . ‘he’s champion, though, and that has to count for something’ . . . ‘it can’t count for everything’ . . ._

Kevin grabbed at a chair, as he cricked his neck. He tossed his legs over the wooden seat, while he rested his forearms on its back, and leaned his chin upon the leather of his coat. The table before him was lain with a feast, with some dishes still steaming and others scented enough to make his mouth water, and there were even folded napkins and crystal glasses and silver wear littering the tabletop. A pianist played classical music in a far corner.

It was at odds with the slurps and sighs from Mantaro, who gnawed at some _Kinniku_ cuisine without the slightest sign of grace or patience, and – at several points – it seemed he paused for breath, as he risked choking for the speed. Kevin curled his lip. He watched as Mantaro darted from plate to plate, while murmuring excited comments about food not seen since his sabbatical on Earth, and occasionally offered some strange concoction to Kevin with a smile, only for it to be refused with a subtle raise of a hand. Kevin asked in a low voice:

“Do your parents always go this all out for your friends?”

Mantaro paused with chopsticks to his mouth. He scratched at his neck with one hand, while his brow shifted into a frown and his lips pursed more than usual. The way he looked about the room was as if he were looking at it for the first time, as if nothing were out of the norm, and eventually he shrugged and continued to finish his meal. The doors to the dining room clicked open, but only a few inches and no more. A beam of light drifted through the crack, while whoever opened the door remained hidden, and Mantaro offered:

“Maybe they think we’re dating?”

Kevin choked on his wine. It spilled from his nose and lips, coating the inside of his mask, and Kevin quickly threw his body to the side, so that he could remove his mask and wipe his mask free from the liquid that now dripped onto the floor. The door opened further, as the silhouette of a tall person filled the doorframe. It cast a long shadow through the dining hall, with the figure standing with arms folded, and – to any other person –it may have been an ac of intimidation. Kevin ignored the man and threw a grape at Mantaro, as he whispered:

“Where would they get _that_ idea?”

“Well, I don’t typically bring my friends home.” Mantaro shrugged. “My uncle can be a bit . . . well . . . you know? He’s – like – super protective! I bet you get the same thing with your dad . . . well, mom? Maybe? Okay, well, maybe not _you_ , but most people’s families are protective, right? I just – eh – got kind of embarrassed to bring friends home.”

“How embarrassing can it _possibly_ be? Your father is renowned for flatulence and unconventional fighting techniques, while your mother is a failed assassin, and – frankly – both are a vast improvement on ‘jolly good show, what what’.”

“Yeah, I don’t speak English, so that last part is just ‘blah’ to me.”

“Funny, _everything_ my father says is ‘blah’ to me.”

A throat cleared in the doorway. Ataru strode into the dining hall, with servants quickly closing the doors behind him and bowing deep with lowered gazes, and his eyes drifted between the two young men with a narrowed gaze. He stopped a few feet from the table, where his eyes stopped on Kevin and a low hiss of breath escaped him. Kevin shrugged. He refused to move from his spot at the head of the table, even as his fingers toyed with the stem of a long glass of wine, and Kevin stared back as Ataru asked in a cold voice:

“Am I interrupting something?”

Mantaro laughed, while quickly collecting a fresh plate of food. He darted around the table to shove the plate into Ataru’s hands, as spiels of small talk spilled from his lips, and – in his excitement – his eyes lit up with a sparkle unique to him, while a bright smile creased his mask. Ataru slid the plate back onto the table, when Mantaro turned his back to stare out of the windows to the starlit skies of Planet Kinniku. A throat cleared again, as Ataru stepped towards Kevin and placed his fingers on the rim of his glass. Kevin snatched back his wine.

“You’re interrupting nothing, mate,” said Kevin.

“‘Mate’?” Ataru raised an eyebrow. “Do you speak to all your boyfriends’ parents in that manner? In this palace, we practise respect to all people. If you wish to be a part of this family, you must learn to treat others how you would wish to be treated, which starts with simple pleasantries and honorifics. You will get back only what you give.”

“You’re a friend of my father’s aren’t you? I can tell.”

“Ah, sarcasm. You are hardly making the best first impression. Our Mantaro is still very young and has much to learn about the world, and you – as his elder – will help forge his impressions about life and those that reside in this world. If you can’t behave as appropriate for a justice _chojin_ , I have to say that I have my doubts about your being in this family.”

“Look, I have a family, and it’s a bloody awful one. If anyone invited me to be a part of their family, I think I’d turn a gun on them and then turn a gun on myself . . . the drama, the expectations, the disappointments . . . no, the Robin clan is enough for me.”

“Listen, if you carry on like this, son, you’ll –”

“Besides _my_ boyfriend is an orphan, which saves me a lot of hassle.”

Ataru rapidly blinked. He jerked his head upward, before he furrowed his brow. A cold silence descended upon the room, while Mantaro obliviously continued to distract himself with the food and the stars, and Kevin – with a wave of his hand – smirked behind his mask. He took a long sip of wine, with the rim of the glass awkwardly positioned until the steel face-plate. Ataru huffed. He turned to face Mantaro, with his hands on his hips, and waited until Mantaro turned around in order to point a finger in his direction. Ataru asked:

“You told him that you’re an orphan?”

“No.” Mantaro groaned. “I’m not dating Kevin! I just wanted some emotional support, because – er – I might . . . ah . . . I’m dating Jacqueline, but I know Ikemen won’t be happy, and I don’t think Mom will approve, but I also – wait, where was I again?”

“You were saying we’re not dating,” said Kevin.

“Oh, right! We’re not dating!”

Ataru sighed and dropped his head. He dropped a hand onto Kevin’s shoulder, where he gave a small squeeze, and strode over to Mantaro with a much more relaxed posture, as his shoulders dropped and his hands fell to his sides. A low hum was the only response, as Ataru picked at a few pieces of Japanese cuisine on the way to Mantaro, and – as Kevin counted the ticks and tocks of an old clock – Ataru continued to busy himself on the way to Mantaro, before finally ruffling the brown lock of hair with a slight chuckle.

“Well, that’s a relief,” said Ataru.

“ _Excuse you_ ,” spat Kevin.

The doors flung open wide. Suguru and Bibimba filled the doorway, both clasping their hands together into a tangled mess, and – with bright smiles – they all but ran for Kevin, enough that he was nearly knocked from his chair. Bibimba threw her arms around him, clutching at his leather coat and pressing chaste kisses to his cheek. Suguru took his hand and shook it over and over. The grip was firm and tears pricked at his eyes.

Kevin struggled to stand, while both fussed and fawned over him. In the far corner of his peripheral vision, Mantaro laughed into his hand with barely restrained amusement, and Ataru subtly coughed into his fist, while diverting his gaze. They both burst into rushed greetings and pleasantries, while loading his plate so filled with foods that they tumbled off onto the table, and constantly switched between gesturing him to sit and to stand, as Kevin fought to get two words out before being interrupted. Suguru slapped his back.

“My boy, my boy,” chirped Suguru. “I’m so glad!”

“I do hope you’re treating our Mantaro well, yes?” Bibimba twirled. “I never thought I’d see the day when someone made him so happy! Oh, he tries to hide it, of course, but we see the little smiles when he thinks no one’s looking and how he spends all day texting and –”

“– how distracted he gets during training! Ah, I might have teased him a bit more than was necessary, but I remember what it’s like . . . being in love!” Suguru blinked back his tears. “I remember how I’d struggle to sleep at night, as I thought of nothing but Bibimba, and how even just holding her hand would make my heart skip a beat, and how –”

“– it’s still the same after all these years! Oh, we have our fights and arguments, but I only need to be wrapped in those strong arms, with those soft lips pressed to my ear . . .”

“. . . to feel complete and happy and safe, like nothing can go wrong . . .”

“. . . and nothing ever does go wrong with you.”

The two stared lovingly at one another. Kevin darted underneath Bibimba’s arm, before sprinting further down the table towards Mantaro, and – slapping Mantaro outside his head – pointed to the over-excited couple with a scowl. Suguru embraced Bibimba, with tears streaming down his cheeks and a bright smile on his lips. A sigh sounded about the room. It drew Kevin’s attention, as Mantaro clasped his arms behind his neck and swayed where he stood, before a low whistle drew the attention of both parents. Mantaro asked:

“Er, are you guys done?”

Suguru and Bibimba parted with blushes and chuckles, even as Mantaro fell forward with a low groan and a hand covering his face, and – with a smile – Kevin almost envied him for what was such a typical experience . . . embarrassment at one’s parents. Suguru strolled across the dining room, where he took Kevin’s hand in both his own, and again he shook over and over until Kevin awkwardly had to pull away and raise his hands in mock surrender. A soft giggle fell from Bibimba, who held her hands clasped before her and chirped:

“Well, it looks like Kevin made a good impression on your uncle!”

“On the contrary,” said Ataru. “I’m just relieved they _aren’t_ dating, Bibimba.”

“Wait, they’re _not_ dating? Oh no! When did they break up?”

“They weren’t an item at all, it seems.”

“So . . . friends with benefits?”

Mantaro groaned. He tossed a handful of salad at his parents; Bibimba apologised with an awkward smile, but Suguru simply folded his arms and placed a finger to his cheek . . . _‘nothing wrong with friends with benefits, so long as you both use protection’ ._ . . Kevin laughed as Mantaro got Suguru into a head-lock. The two argued and bickered like old friends, until Ataru parted them with a sigh and a scowl. Mantaro found the ‘final word’ with a smack to Suguru’s head. It was distraction enough for Kevin to slink away into a far corner. 

“Kevin is just here as a friend!” Mantaro pouted. “I wanted to tell you about my _girlfriend_ , so I asked him here for support, as I know you’d freak out . . . can you guys just be normal for one minute and not totally embarrass me? You better not act this way with Jacqui!”

“Oh, so her name is Jacqui, eh?”

Suguru nudged him. The elbow in the side was enough to knock Mantaro off-balance, and – even beneath his mask – it was easy to see that he was flustered and flushed. A series of blows and blocks ensued, as they play-fought and sparred, and Ataru followed Kevin to the far corner, where he muttered: _‘you’re lucky to be an only child’_. They waited until Suguru finally had the upper-hand, with Mantaro struggling to escape a leg-lock that trapped him on the floor in an undignified position, until he finally escaped and kicked at Suguru.

“Knock it off, Pops,” warned Mantaro.

“Wait,” said Suguru. “So you’re _not_ dating Kevin?”

“No, I’m not dating Kevin. Why does it matter?”

“Because – I – er – ah –”

_‘Is my son here?’_

Kevin froze. Every vein turned to ice, as a cold sweat broke over his skin. He panted for breath beneath his mask, as uncomfortable moisture built on the steel, and his hands trembled almost imperceptibly against his flesh, as he hugged his body tight. Robin stood tall and confident within the doorway, as he stared forward and made no attempt to look about the room, and – as Suguru laughed and scratched his neck – Robin scoffed.

No one dared speak. Each beat of his heart echoed loud, as it grew faster and faster until it was all he heard and threatened to consume him, and – spinning where he stood – Kevin shot out a hand to touch the wall, while he fought to control his every breath. He was surprised . . . even thinking it was a relationship, _Robin showed up_. . . did it mean he cared? Kevin laughed behind his mask, while tears distorted his vision and bile burned his throat. He closed his eyes and tilted back his head, while he hyperventilated. Ataru held his shoulder.

“You invited my _father_ ,” spat Kevin.

“I thought it was a serious relationship!” Suguru waved his hands in surrender. “Robin is one of my best friends, so I was so thrilled at uniting our two families, and – ah – you guys seemed to have made amends, and we’d have to meet anyway, and . . . er . . . surprise!”

Robin turned around. The two locked eyes. No words were said, as he marched towards Kevin with long and steady strides. The only sounds were that of his rustling suit, while his cape drifted out behind him, and Kevin tensed beneath Ataru’s hand, until his muscles ached with a searing pain cast through every nerve. He stopped a few inches from Kevin. It brought back memories of his childhood . . . _‘you’re not trying hard enough’, ‘I didn’t raise you to be like this’, ‘it’s just one disappointment after another’ . . ._ Kevin looked down.

“So,” said Robin. “You’re courting Mantaro Kinniku?”

“So what if I am, Daddy?”

 _Robin struck him_.

The blow was hard and fast, colliding with the side of his mask. The foam padding inside did little to protect from the fist of an expert _chojin_ , instead smashing against his nose and forcing back the bone until it cracked, and a sharp pain shot through him like white-hot pokers driven into his flesh. Hot blood spilled down his face. He tasted iron on his lips, as he spluttered and coughed and hunched with his hands touching at his mask.

A flurry of commotion followed. Suguru was between them, pushing back Robin and grabbing him from behind, and Ataru dragged Kevin aside with a handkerchief shoved into his hand, as he stood before him to block Robin from sight. The insults fell fast and hard, with everyone shouting and screaming and arguing . . . adrenaline coursed through Kevin, as he fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white . . . he glared at Robin, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared, and spat out a brief ‘ _bastard’_. Ataru held his arm with a tight grip.

“Aw, come on, Robin,” begged Suguru. “There’s no need for that!”

“Did you even _think_ about how this looks, old chap?” Robin scoffed. “I object to my son marrying the son of my best friend! Not only is Mantaro . . . well . . . hardly the best student or the best wrestler, but it makes things awfully uncomfortable between _us_ , Suguru. What happens during their first fight? What happens when we side with our sons?”

“When have you ever sided with me?” Kevin spat.

“Stay out of this, Kevin,” warned Robin.

“Why? It’s ironic, isn’t it? Mummy told me about when you first met . . . how Grandfather Knight struck you because you wanted to marry a human, how he thought she wasn’t good enough for you, and how you were willing to give up everything to be with her. How is this any different? You’ve become the very thing you hate. How does _that_ feel?”

“Er, should I leave or –” Mantaro started.

“Don’t you say another word, Mantaro,” said Robin.

“Why should he be quiet?” Kevin rolled his eyes. “Nothing I do is good enough for you, is it? In case it escaped your attention, Mantaro is a prince . . . _a prince_ . . . still, you expect me to do better than a prince? You object to me dating the son of your best friend, but what if I dated a friend of yours instead? Would you strike me if I dated Buffaloman, Ramenman . . . hell . . . _Nikolai_? Who is good enough for you? Tell me. I want to know.”

Robin huffed. He yanked away from Suguru, before he paced back and forth. Every stamp of his feet echoed out about the dining hall, while Mantaro and Bibimba stood quietly to one side, and all eyes were on Kevin as if in fear of how he would react. Every clench of his fist made the veins in his arms bulge. Kevin gritted his teeth. A deep ache penetrated his jaw, as his teeth threatened to break under the strain. He jerked his arm away from Ataru, while he stared hard at Robin, and he said nothing even as Robin spat towards him:

“You’re showing yourself up, Kevin.”

A dark laugh escaped Kevin. He marched over to Robin. They exchanged no words, even as Kevin jabbed a finger threateningly in the air just an inch from his face, and Robin did not flinch or show any sign of a reaction. If there was any fear or anger, it was hidden beneath the steel of his mask and the mesh that covered the eye-hole. Ataru and Suguru remained in close proximity, each ready to tear them apart, but Kevin only whispered in a low voice:

“No, if anyone’s an embarrassment to this family, it’s _you_.”

“I don’t know why I even came here,” said Robin.

“Yeah, well, me either. I guess it’s time for you to get lost, huh?”

Robin scoffed. It was a loud and hollow sound, one that faded away into a vague murmur, as he turned his back on Kevin and walked away . . . _he walked away_. A sharp stab struck at Kevin’s chest. He clenched at his heart through the leather of his coat, as tears pricked at his eyes and spilled down to mingle with the blood, and he stared after the diminishing shape of his father . . . growing ever more distant, becoming ever more faint . . . Kevin screwed shut his eyes. He wanted Robin to hurt. He wanted him to hurt as he was hurt. 

“Oh, and guess what? I’m pregnant, too!”

All arms were on him. Mantaro actually lunged towards him, as Ataru dragged him away with hands that left bruises on his arms, and Robin – spinning around with hand raised again – was barely forced out of the room by a panicking Suguru. The chaos escalated. Suguru and Robin talked rapidly over one another, each desperate to get the other to listen, while Kevin screamed insults and threats and made obscene gestures, and it took all of Suguru’s strength to drag Robin out of the room and slam shut the doors. Silence finally fell.

Kevin stood frozen, while Ataru and Mantaro finally released him. In the hallway outside, shouting decimated all other sound and echoed from the walls, until a barely heard ‘ _they aren’t dating’_ finally silenced Robin and allowed for a conversation. Kevin dropped his head. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled over to the dining table, where he dropped back into his seat and downed the rest of his wine. Ataru teased to break the tension:

“It’s not yours, is it, Mantaro?”

“For the last time,” shouted Mantaro, “I’m _not_ dating Kevin!”

“It’s a shame. That kind of drama would keep the palace interesting.”

“You should hang around then,” said Kevin. “If you want some interesting drama, he’ll really flip his lid when he finds out that I’ve been dating Warsman . . . just wait until he knows that we’ve fucked in every room in the family house, including his fucking bed.”

Ataru laughed. It was a hearty and sincere sound, which reverberated about the walls, as he walked over to Kevin and slapped a hand against his back. Kevin grunted back. He muttered an apology to Bibimba, who slid into a chair with her hands massaging her temples, and Mantaro let loose a long and low groan, before he sat beside Kevin and mumbled _‘this went better than expected, huh’_. Ataru stood behind Kevin, where he dug his thumbs into the tense shoulders, and massaged much in the manner of a trainer to a protégé. He chirped:

“Mantaro, I definitely approve of this relationship!”

“Okay, but for the last time . . .”

A handful of spaghetti was thrown at Ataru. He deftly dodged it, where it flew over Kevin’s shoulder and landed with a splat on the floor, and – breaking the mood – Kevin laughed until tears streamed from his eyes, as he saw the indignant expression on his friend’s face. Mantaro pouted with his hands fisted at his side. A whispered ‘ _cute couple’_ was intentionally just loud enough for them to hear, as Mantaro yelled out as loud as he could:

“We’re _not_ dating!”

“A shame,” laughed Ataru. “I like this one.”


End file.
